RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom
The RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom is a custom variant of the RGE-B790 Genoace featured in the Flit Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE and is piloted by Woolf Enneacle. Technology & Combat Characteristics A customized Genoace tuned to meet Woolf Enneacle's needs.Episode 6 The Light and Shadow of Fardain"Genoace Custom" Assembly Instructions Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE , No.04, Bandai, (2012) Its thrusters are enhanced and its head unit has a new visor alongside a high-precision sensor and added antenna."Genoace II" Assembly Instructions Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE , No.16, Bandai, (2012) Compared to the normal Genoace, the Genoace Custom has drastically enhanced maneuverability, but this also makes it much harder to pilot. The Genoace Custom's weaponry is mostly the same as the original Genoace's, but it uses a more powerful Beam Spray Gun III B. To signify that this unit belong to Woolf, who is nicknamed 'White Wolf', its color is changed to white. Armaments ;*Beam Spray Gun III B :The Genoace Custom's primary armament. Unlike the Beam Spray Gun used by the normal Genoace, the Beam Spray Gun III B has a longer barrel and a knife mounted at the bottom. This knife is referred to as the "White Wolf Claw"[http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/gundam/images/6/6f/Genoacecustom2eded.jpg refered on card] and can be detached and used by hand. Like the normal Beam Spray Gun, the Beam Spray Gun III B is ineffective against UE units.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 5 "Demon Boy" ;*Shield :The Genoace Custom's defensive armament, same shield as used by the normal Genoace. :;*Heat Stick ::The Genoace Custom's close combat armament, stored in the shield. It is the same weapon as used by the normal Genoace. ;*Marker Shot :A pistol-like weapon with non-lethal ammo used during the mock battle in episode 4. ;*DODS Rifle :A hand-carried beam weapon borrowed from the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, the DODS Rifle could pierce through the armor of Vagan's mobile suit by spinning the beam like a powerful drill. History At some point after Woolf Enneacle joined the Earth Federation Forces he was given his own custom Genoace that had a higher performance to complement his greater than average skill. Its unknown how often Woolf piloted the Genoace Custom, but he had no attachment to it and was ready to discard it and pilot the even higher performing Gundam AGE-1 Normal when he had the chance. Though he ultimately decided not to take the Gundam, Woolf did take the first opportunity he could to get a new mobile suit, leaving the Genoace Custom in the Madorna Workshop in favor of WMS-GEX1 G-Exes. Variants ;*Genoace C Nacht ;*RGE-B890 Genoace II Gallery Image:98645T01.png|With Beam Spray Gun III and shield 767G8A6C2.png AkZ6OuiCQAIMI06.jpg Genoace kai gun.jpg Genoace Kai Marker Shot.jpg Genoace kai shield.jpg Genoace Kai normal gun.jpg Genoace+AGE 1 Dods.jpg W064545.jpg Genoace Custom Gundam Versus.png Genoacecustom2eded.jpg Genoace Custom Gold.jpg Genoace Custom GCC.JPG Genoace Custom Carddass.png Genoace Custom AG Try Age.png Genoace Custom Try Age 1.png Genoace Custom Try Age 2.png Genoace Custom Try Age 3.png Genoace Custom Try Age 4.png Genoace Custom Try Age Special.png Genoace Custom AGE Book Devices.jpg Img genoace-custom.jpg Gunpla Ag-genoace-c.jpg|AG 1/144 RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom (2011): box art Genoace-custom-hg.jpg|HG 1/144 RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom (2011): box art References External links *RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom on MAHQ.net